


Summer vacation

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Bisexual Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, References to Drugs, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Garrett and Anders spending their summer break apart and resorting to phone calls.





	Summer vacation

_~Please excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude_  
_But tonight I’m fuckin’ you~_

  
Anders dove for his phone when it started buzzing on his nightstand, his heart leaping into his throat as he fumbled to accept the call. “He- hello? Garrett?”

  
The low chuckle from the other end sent a flush of happy warmth through him. “_Geez. Miss me that much?_”

  
“Shut up,” Andy snapped, flopping back onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling, his right hand resting on his belly. “It’s been too quiet here.” One socked foot dangled off the edge of the bed, the other propped his knee upright.

  
“_Told you._”

  
“Yeah, yeah… How is it there?”

  
“_Eh, it’s alright. Carver’s an ass but what else is new? It’s good seeing mom, though. She was bummed you didn’t come._”

  
Anders exhaled a long sigh, wishing he had gone. “You know I couldn’t get the time off.” He wondered what it felt like to have a family to go home to. The Hawkes had always welcomed him, but it wasn’t the same thing.

  
“Yeah, I know.” There was a long sigh, then the sounds in the background changed, growing louder as Garrett passed through a communal room.

  
“_Are you talking to Andy?_” Beth’s voice. “_Hi Andy!_” A trio of female voices shouted in the background and the blond smiled wistfully.

  
“Tell them hi.”

  
“_He says hi._” The background noises faded and then the sound of a door shutting. “_Finally._” A squeak that sounded like bed springs and Anders imagined Garrett flopping onto a bed much like how he was already laying. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine his boyfriend lying beside him instead of hundreds of miles away on vacation.

  
It had been a couple weeks already and phone calls just weren’t cutting it, not when he was used to Garrett always being right there. No matter how long the day had been, Anders could always count on being able to come home and curl up in his boyfriend’s arms. It was especially hard because he was more tempted than ever to go back to using to cope with the loneliness. It was the longest he’d been clean in years and he hadn’t realized how much he’d come to rely on Garrett to help him get through shit.

  
“I miss you…”

  
“_Me too..._”

  
A long, comfortable silence filled with all the things left unsaid, but didn’t need to be. They knew each other well enough after three years as roommates and best friends. Dating had seemed like a natural progression from there, and the silence didn’t always need to be filled with idle chatter.

  
“_What are you wearing?_”

  
Andy started laughing. “What? Really?”

  
“_Yeah. Why not? I’m not there to cuddle you. Help me out. I’m not wearing anything but my red trunks._” Garrett’s voice dropped to a velvet purr that got Anders’ heart racing.

  
Anders glanced down at his body to refresh his own memory. While Garrett planned his wardrobe with meticulous precision, Andy had a tendency to grab whatever smelled fairly clean from off the floor before rushing out the door before the sun was up. So he didn’t actually remember what he’d thrown on this morning.

  
“Uh…. Jeans and… one of your t-shirts, actually,” he mumbled, glad the brunet couldn’t see his face right then. He was certain he was blushing hard enough to catch fire.

  
Garrett’s laugh warmed him even further. “_One of my shirts? Man, you really do miss me. What a loser!_”

  
“Shut up,” Andy snapped, but he was grinning just the same. His free hand slid down and worked at the button of his jeans. “I’m… unbuttoning my jeans now.”

  
The laughter stopped abruptly and Anders could almost see Garrett’s perked interest through the phone. “_Oh reeeeally_….” There was a rustle. “_Well I just pushed my trunks down and I’ve got my dick in my hand_…”

  
“When do you not have your dick in your hand?” Andy grinned into the phone even as he wriggled out of his jeans and boxers, sliding his own hand over himself. “I’m… stroking myself,” he murmured into the phone, closing his eyes and suiting action to words. He pretended it was Garrett’s hand on him, his boyfriend’s voice in his ear.

  
“_Mmmm… I bet you look so hot right now, your back arching up off the mattress, your sexy stomach all stretched out for me to run my tongue over_.”

  
Andy shivered, a low groan working its way past his lips, his hand moving a little faster as he got hard. “What… what are you doing right now?”

  
He heard the bed shift on the other end again and imagined Garrett’s hands stroking up and down his own dick, his legs sprawled across the bed. “_I’m thinking about what you look like when I bend you over your desk_.”

  
“Oh yeah?” Anders was aware he sounded a little breathless but he didn’t care. “And what are you gonna do to me?”

  
“_Oh I’d probably tease you for a little while. Make you squirm and beg for it_.”

  
“You’re a dick.”

  
“_You love my dick_.”

  
“… shut up. Then what?” Anders’ fingers curved around himself, squeezing and tugging with slow, insistent pulls.

  
“_When I knew you really wanted it, I’d take a fistful of your hair and I’d slide in niiiice and slow. And you’d be so tight and throbbing around me, it’d be almost more than I could stand_.”

  
Anders could hear panting in his ear and it wasn’t his own this time. Why was this so damn hot? His fingers curled around his tip, knuckles grinding against the bundle of nerves and he moaned into the phone. “I’d… push back against you. Make you work for it.”

  
“_You always do. And I know you like it rough, so I’d pull your head back so I could kiss you while I pounded into you_.” Garrett groaned quietly into the phone.

  
A soft, whining noise escaped Andy’s throat and he didn’t care, his hand moving faster, heels digging into the mattress.

  
“_Yeah, that’s it_,” Garrett murmured breathlessly. “_Come for me, babe_.”

  
“Nnnghhh… y-you first.”

  
“_N-not before you_.”

  
There was a prolonged silence filled with ragged panting into sweaty phones. Anders dropped his and made a sloppy grab for it, his back arching, hand a blur. Each tried to outlast the other, but for once, Garrett broke first. His muffled moans in the phone elicited all sorts of lovely images in Andy’s mind and he bit his lip, crying out a few tense moments later.

  
“_That’s what… I like to hear_…” Garrett panted. “_I can’t wait to get back… First thing I’m gonna do… is fuck you over the back of the couch_.”

  
“You always were… such a romantic…” Andy chuckled, sagging back on the bed, his eyes rolling open to stare at the ceiling again.

  
“_Hey, you’re the asshole dating me… What’s that say about you?_”

  
“That I have low standards?” Anders retorted, grinning.

  
“_Fuck you_.” Garrett laughed.

  
“I thought that was the plan.”

  
“_Touché_.”

  
Anders glanced down at himself and grimaced. “Aw, shit.”

  
“_What?_”

  
“I just came all over your shirt…”

  
“… _you’re a dick_.” 


End file.
